The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘Shaked’. The new strawberry ‘Shaked’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors at Hod Hasharon, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new strawberry variety with quality fruits, high yield and tolerance to diseases. ‘Shaked’ is a result of a controlled cross made by the inventors in 2005 of female parent ‘EF 14’ (unpatented) and male parent ‘EF 33’ (unpatented). The parentage of ‘EF 14’ and ‘EF 33’ is unknown.
The new strawberry ‘Shaked’ was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hod Hasharon, Israel. After its selection, the new variety was asexually propagated by stolons and was extensively tested over the next several years in Hod Hasharon, Israel. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.